guilderafandomcom-20200215-history
Guildtown Buildings
Builds can be built by character, or sometimes NPCs to help expand Guildtown and offer new options to adventures. This page details the possible Buildings that can be built inside the town. If you want to build a Building not listed here consult a GM. Paying for a Building does not entitle you to profits or supplies from it. Each Building has an effect, listed under the title, a cost in gold pieces, a construction time listed in weeks, and a Size/capacity. Size/capacity determines the size of the building and whether the building can be constructed as a Stand Alone building or an Expansion. Stand Alone buildings can fit a number of Expansion in them equal to there Capacity, and Expansion takes Capacity slots equal to its Size. Expansion can be built on their own without a Stand Alone building, in which case they become a Stand Alone building with 0 Capacity. Alchemist's Lab While present within this building itself, you cast transmutation spells as if the spell slots expended were two levels higher, to a maximum spell level of 9th. In addition, alchemist's applies and an herbalism kit are always consdered to be present here, and any checks made with these tools are made with advantage by individuals who have proficiency with them. A character can work here in their down time if they have proficency with alchemist supplies or herbalism kit. They make 1d10+INT SP at the end of each day. Cost: 3500gp | Construction Time: 4 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Size: 2 Animal Pen This building allows creatures to be held securely and safely, whether or not they desire to be, until you choose to release them. The creatures must not be humanoid, and this expansion may hold five small, three medium or one large creature.This building my be build multiple times. For each addition time this building is built in the same Stand Alone structure the number of animals that can be held doubles. Cost: 1500GP | Construction Time: 2 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Size: 1 Arcanist's Study Choose abjuration, conjuration, enchantment, or illusion. While present within this building you cast all spells of the chosen school as if the spell slot expended was two levels higher, to a maximum of 9th level. Intelligence(Arcana) checks made here that deal with this chosen school of magic have advantage. Having this structure build reduces the cost of copying down spells of the given school by a quarter (This stacks with the Wizard Savant feature additively offering a 3/4 discount). This building may be built multiple times, and each time a different school must be chosen. Cost: 3000gp | Construction Time: 4 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Size: 2 Armory This structure allows for safe and organized storage of weaponry or armor. Does not come with any equipment. Comes with a DC 25 lock. Cost: 500gp | Construction Time: 1 Week | Type: Expansion | Size: 1 Chapel While present within this building itself, any divination spells you cast are two levels higher, to a maximum of 9th level. Wisdom (Religion) checks made here that deal with the deity, philosophy or religion the chapel is associated with have advantage. A adventurer can spend his downtime performing sacred rites. If the adventurer spends 7 days doing this they gain one use of Inspiration. To do this the adventurer must be proficient in Intelligence(Religion) and be affiliated with the deity the temple is devoted to. Cost: 5000gp | Construction Time: 6 Weeks | Type: Stand Alone | Capacity: 6 College This building allows for one to train their abilities with tools and languages more aptly. If an adventurer spends a day of their downtime training with a tool or language here the day counts as twice towards gaining proficiency with that tools. When constructed choose 3 tools and/or languages. Those are the tools/languages that benefit from this buildings effects. Additional tools/languages may be added by finding masters of said abilities and bringing to the College to teach. Cost: 5000gp | Construction Time: 8 Weeks | Type: Stand Alone | Capacity: 8 Defensive Walls Provides a 5-foot , 20-foot high wall that encircles the town, made of wood, stone, or magical force. Contains gates, and small towers for sentries. Each five-foot wide, five-foot thick panel of this wall has Hardness of 10 and 250 hit points if Wood or Hardness of 15 and 800 hit points if Stone. With the Magical Force it provides an effect similar to the ''wall of force ''spell that can surround the entire structure for 1 hour each day. Cost: 1000gp for Wood, 5000gp for Stone, 10000gp for Magical Force | Construction Time: 2/4/8 | Type: Expansion | Size: 1/1/2 Dining Hall Any person that consumes a meal in this building gains one hit dice worth of temporary hit points. If the meal was prepared by an individual with proficiency with cook's utensils, those consuming it instead gain two hit dice worth of plus the cooks wisdom modifier of temporary hit points. Cost: 2500gp | Construction Time: 3 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Size: 2 Fighting Ring This building allows for one to train their abilities with martial weapons more aptly. If an adventurer spends a day of their downtime training with a weapon here the day counts twice towards gain proficiency with that weapon. Cost: 2500gp | Construction Time: 2 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Size: 1 Garden Contains an assortment of herbs and grown vegetables. Each 7 days, the garden provides enough ingredients to make two potions off the following list: alchemist's fire, elixir of health, oil of slipperiness, philter of love, potion of animal friendship, potion of climbing, potion of diminution, potion of fire breath, potion of healing, potion of growth, potion of resistance(random), or potion of water breathing. After the herbs have been pick each potion must be successfully brewed with an alchemist supplies check. A failure destroys the gathered herbs used to brew that particular potion until they regrow. An adventurer with proficiency in Nature can spend their Downtime working here. At the end of each day the gain 2d8 SP + WIS GP. Cost: 4000gp | Construction Time: 2 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Size 2 Graveyard While present in this area any necromancy spells you cast are treated as being cast as two levels higher, to a maximum of 9th level. If a necromancy spell requires a corpse to function that requirement is automatically filled while within this area. Intelligence(Arcana) checks made here that deal with necromancy or the dead have advantage here. Cost: 1500gp | Construction Time: 3 Weeks | Type: Stand Alone | Capacity: 2. House This building comes in three different styles and sizes, modest, comfortable, and wealthy. A modest home is a single room with a bed, chest, and cooking area. A comfortable home has three to five rooms and is able to accommodate up to four humanoids to live within the building. A wealthy house has upwards of 15 rooms and can accommodate up to 10 humanoids. Cost: Modest 500gp, Comfortable 2000gp, Wealthy 10000gp | Construction Time: 1/3/5 Weeks | Type: Stand Alone | Capacity: 2/5/10 Library When using Downtime to perform an Intelligence(Arcana), Intelligence(Nature), Intelligence(History), or Intelligence(Religion) check to find specific knowledge within this expansion, you can gain Advantage on the roll if a book inside the library broaches the topic. Even if you do not(or cannot) succeed, you can typically uncover a hint as to where this information may be found. Cost: 3000gp | Construction Time: 5 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Size: 3 Market Stall/Shop Choose a merchant type from the merchant list. This merchant becomes a permanent resident in the town. This structure my be build multiple times, choosing a different Merchant type each time. If you are providing the service/goods you do not have to choose a Merchant type. Cost: Market Stall 500gp, Shop 1500gp | Construction Time: 1/3 | Type: Stand Alone/Expansion| Capacity/Size: 0/2 Moat Provides your town with a roughly circular moat around it, 10 feet deep, the inner side of which is within 40 feet of the edge of the structure's physical building. Creatures not large enough to touch the bottom in this moat must swim through it, while creatures large enough to walk on the bottom while remaining somewhat above water treat the moat as difficult terrain. The moat also has a drawbridge 20 feet wide and long enough to span the moat, that can be raised and lowered from a gate inside your structure. Cost: 2500gp | Construction Time: 3 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Capacity: 3 Poisoner's Grotto Every 7 days this building provides enough ingredients to make two items off the following list, acid, antitoxin, assassin's blood, burnt othur fumes, drow poison, essence of ether, malice, oil of taggit, pale tincture, potion of poison, torpor or truth serum. After the herbs have been picked, each poison must be successfully brewed with a DC 15 poisoners kit check. A failure destroys the gathered herbs used to brew that particular items until they regrow the following week. Cost: 3000gp | Construction Time: 3 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Capacity: 2 Stables This building can hold up to four large mounts or 8 medium mounts. Mounts that receive a long rest withing this building have their movement speed increased by 10 feet for 24 hours afterwards. The stable does not come with mounts. Cost: 1000gp | Consturction Time: 2 Weeks | Type: Expansion | Capacity: 1 Theatre An adventure can spend a day working here to gain 1d8+CHA SP at the end of the day. If the character is proficient in Charisma(Performance) they instead gain 2d6+CHA GP at the end of the day. A character can visit the location to gain gain 1d4 of Bardic Inspiration (as per the bard class feature, however it lasts 24 hours instead of 10 minutes) this costs 2gp. If the character pays a bard character to perform they instead gain that bards level of Inspiration (d6,d8,d10 or d12). A Bard cannot charge less then 2gp for their services. Cost: 2500gp | Construction Time: 3 Weeks | Type: Stand Alone | Capacity: 3 Category:Campaign Information Category:Rules